


A Day In Bed With A Mouthful

by SweetScone



Series: All Is Fair In Love And War [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of bed is never easy -especially when you must attend a war council and encourage your troops. Especially when a certain someone refuses to let you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In Bed With A Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> It arrives, finally!
> 
> I have decided to go with an already established relationship in this one-shot, so I spent less time setting the path to the inevitable... I hope Xander's character doesn't suffer as a result! But hey, it only means we get to the smut faster (I know that's what y'all want) ;)!
> 
> Quick reminder: next up are Shura then Saizo. The rest will depend on my inspiration, as I'm far from lacking ideas and requests :)!

Sleep finally relents its hold on you, its remnants evident in the creases of your eyes as you wipe them tiredly. Judging by the light peering past the curtains of your window, it’s nearly time you dress up to attend your appointed meeting of the morning. You whine silently, covering your weary eyes with the back of your arm to offer them a moment further of respite. After mustering enough courage to move and withdraw yourself from the warm, comfortable blankets that beckon you so beneath their silky sheath, a slight weight pushing down on your chest prevents you from succeeding in this already herculean task. Glancing down your body and past your shoulders, you notice with mild annoyance and faint affection that Xander’s arm is encircling your waist, his robust frame pulling you closer in a sleepy protest to keep you beside him. Lucky bastard didn’t have to attend the reunion today. You scowl in envy.

However, soon moved by the peaceful restfulness of his slumbering face, you reluctantly allow yourself a few more minutes to observe his tranquility. The scene puts your mind at ease, and you somehow feel ready to face the busy day ahead. Your fingertips gently and imperceptibly skim the contour of his face to his jaw line, disrupting the uneven and undulating flow of his blonde strands of hair. The muscles of his face twitch ever so weakly when a particularly rebel lock grazes his cheek as you hook it behind his ear. You chuckle to yourself, appreciating the rare display of a defenseless Xander.

Sighing inwardly, you ultimately shift downwards the bed, lifting his arm as softly as possible as to not arouse him. You think you’ve prevailed in your task when you’re sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching your arms and legs, until a powerful tug against your waist drags you back easily in bed as you yelp in surprise. Boring into you from their roused sleep, two auburn pools of clouded mischief lay unmoving beside you as you stare back at them eyes wide.

“Xander!” you whisper, a hint of reprimand perceptible amidst your shaking voice, “I’m sorry I woke you up, you looked so peaceful, I-”

He cuts you off curtly, voice hoarse from his restful night, “And just where do you think you’re going..?”

He tugs you closer, dragging you further into the bed as your legs tangle into the sheets. You flail your arms pathetically, challenging his obstinate grasp.

“I have my meeting to attend to –I told you yesterday, remember?” you glare back mildly accusingly.

Xander’s sole answer is to pull you towards him harder, and finally the strength in your body gives out, your back meeting his warm, comforting chest. The tip of his nose nuzzles your neck affectionately, a simple, soft and dismissive humming rumbling through his throat as his mouth finds the ticklish side of your neck. Shivers travel up your spine, and you tremble uncontrollably in his lingering hold.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere,” his breath fans hotly against your skin, his mouth settling in the crook of your neck gingerly, “I’m keeping you right here with me, little princess.”

At his words, his arms enfold you tighter, his large hand clasping your chin as he steers your face towards his, mouth sealing over yours in a heated kiss. You protest meekly, arms pushing vainly against his. When finally he interrupts the kiss, lips once again snaking down the tender flesh of your throat to nip the skin, the air in your lungs is scarce and the words on your tongue sparse.

“Xa-Xander!” his mouth now roams the expanse of skin just above your chest, teasing the base of the swell of your breasts, “I must attend the-” his hands meander lightly to your waist, drifting to meet the underside of your mounds, pushing them up further against his lips, “-the meeting! Everyone will be waiting for me…”

When you look down, hands cradling his broad shoulders weakly to keep him somewhat at bay, his eyes meet yours unwaveringly, the feverish heat within them burrowing fiercely into the depths of your pupils.

“Let them wait,” stern, a harsh whisper drowned shortly as finally his mouth engulfs the peak of your breast while his stare remains affixed to your face.

Warmth stirs in your groin and in your cheeks, the temptation of succumbing to your husband’s ministrations shamefully stronger than your sense of duty. Your hands weave back into the soft, aureate mane crowning his face, whimpers wordlessly hinting at him to pursue his cares. You feel the vibration of a content growl around your nipple, Xander’s tongue lapping and swirling hungrily around it while his other hand explores the length of your naked body.

Soon his mouth releases your breast with a lewd sound and, satisfied with your swollen and reddened tip, he switches to your other one, eager to inflict it the same treatment. As his tongue darts past the rows of his teeth, slowly smearing saliva around your areola, his gaze once again coincide with yours; the attention on your chest stops, a thread of saliva still connecting his mouth to your nipple, a taunting hand edging  towards your sex, fingers dipping atrociously slow between your folds.

“Today you’ll be screaming for me… Not your troops.”

With that he plunges a finger into your leaking core, thumb rolling your clit softly as you mewl from the sudden intrusion. Another finger is added, then soon a third one as your walls accommodate to his scissoring motions. The curl of his digits in the far reaches of your sex has you wriggle against the pressure of his chest locking you in place, and the dirty words he whispers into your ear wring out moans of his name.

“You’re already so wet, little princess… Are you that hungry for my cock?” His fingers leave your center, dragging your juices upwards to your sensitive bud to prove his point, “I wonder…” his digits inch to your mouth, and you comply with his silent demand as they prod your lips, sucking and licking them as he likes it, “…If you’ll actually last long enough to enjoy it?”

His movements are quick and precise, fingers still plugging your mouth as suddenly he’s in-between your legs, chest hovering over your soaking sex.  His free hand grasps the back of your thigh, shoving it over his shoulder as his face nears your oozing womanhood, breath cooling it pleasantly while the limb connecting to your mouth locks your hip in place –a wise maneuver, considering the almost violent jolts that overtake your body when his mouth closes around your clit. Your cries are muffled by the fingers still on your tongue, your teeth hardly resisting the urge to bite down on them.

When the assault on your nub ceases, your sighs are at last free to come out, Xander’s now unused hand mimicking the position of the other. Respite is short-lived as his face buries back into your sex, tongue tracing the creases of your glistening folds. Your quivering thighs tighten around his head, your hand greedily pushing him further into your arousal as you tremble in pleasure.

Xander gladly obeys your pleas – _yes! Xander, there, harder!_ -, cupping your buttocks to ease the way his tongue digs into the tightness of your welcoming entrance. His hold is merciless on you, nails stinging your flesh and his slick muscle drilling and twisting relentlessly as his nose brushes your clit continuously. You feel your release coming, and fast –somehow Xander succeeds in deciphering the slurred words disturbing your moans, his mouth returning to abuse the crux of your womanhood, fingers sinking to assuage your want. At his mercy you come undone, crying his name like one would beg a god, the prickles and shudders of orgasm firing voltaic quakes of pleasure in your limbs.

Through the haze of your aftermath and lidded eyes, you perceive Xander sitting back on his knees, peering down fervently at your body drenched from exhaustion. With the back of his hand he wipes off the remaining juices of your sex, scooting closer between your legs. He chuckles deeply.

“Have I been proven right, little princess?” His palms kneed the flesh of your legs and thighs, worshipping the sight of your barren and vulnerable form.

Although your throat is dry and you know your voice will crack, you nod in negation and retort back, unwilling to admit defeat now –not after he so easily made you miss an appointment.

Mustering enough willpower, it’s your turn to stare at him unfazed and passionately, “I am not so weak as to capitulate so easily,” you let your arms fall beside your head, allowing him to witness the teasing vision of your heaving breasts. His laugh next is dark and sensual, and he grips your hips forcefully, pulling you flush against is now fierce erection.

“Is that so..?” your legs are folded back on his shoulders, the underside of his girth pushing at your folds, the evidence of your stimulation wetting his length and ball sack, “then surely you won’t mind if I’m a bit rough with you?”

Your cheeks flush at the implication, but before you can think of a snarky comeback, his cock slides in your sex, slipping in effortlessly from the remnants of your juices. Xander stills when he is fully settled in, his cock filling to the brim as you arch your back from the jabbing pleasure, mouth open in a silent cry. Although he spoke valiantly, you notice the slight clench of his jaw as he grits his teeth, bearing the stiff clamping of your pulsing walls before beginning to move.

While at first he drags out of your core slowly, reveling in the sight of his thick shaft gliding out of your sweltering cunt, withdrawing until only the tip remains nestled in your warmth, his hands then immediately shoot to the back of your thighs, spreading them wide as he bends closer to you, delving back roughly and deep into you. His knees slide under your bum, providing leverage and a deeper access.

He waits no longer than the time needed until your perplexed eyes flutter to meet his lustful gaze, his hips snapping wildly against you as he plows almost savagely into your womanhood. Xander’s pace leaves you no time for breath, his strong musculature coupled with your raised knees crushing you delightfully every time he drives back madly into you. You feel the slapping of his balls against your buttocks, the characteristic sound filling your ears alluringly as your arousal spikes back to life proportionately.

As his rhythm lasts on, his husky grunts intermingle with your hushed sighs, only adding to the inflating bliss empowering your body; out of pure carnal need, you hook your arms behind his head, hauling him closer and engaging him in a sloppy but pressing kiss. Your lips attempt to capture that of the other, tongues swirling against one another and teeth clattering amidst the sheer force of Xander’s thrusts. When your mouths reluctantly disengage, lungs thankful for the air, you tighten your hold around him, feeling the coiling peak of your release churning in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes water from the excruciating torture of your impending orgasm, tears gathering in their corners.

Xander feels his cock throbbing and swelling when you look up at him with those glazed, pleading eyes, imploring him for release.

“Xander –Gods-, ah! I’m so close, please!”

He swears under his breath, never one impervious to your charms, and he guides his hand to your clit, circling it in fast motions. The combined stimulation to your nub and the sensation of his cock violating your walls incessantly – seemingly burrowing deeper and deeper, scraping every right spot as its tip collides with the reaches of your cunt repeatedly- send you over the edge, into a range of pleasure until then never explored.

If Xander weren’t physically stronger than you, the restrictive embrace of your arms would surely strangle him: your whole body tenses under the magnitude of your orgasm, eyes shutting tight as your mouth cries his name, the only tangible lifeline in the void of your heavenly rapture. Undoubtedly, Xander endures a similar experience, his seed erupting longly into you as a he hisses out your name between clamped teeth.

The outcome of your ruthless fucking is a much-needed while of reprieve, where the both of you lay unmoving and panting. When finally one of you moves –which one is impossible to say, with the numb state of your muscles- the look overtaking Xander’s face is one of utter satisfaction, although coated with undeniable affection.  As he bends down to give you peck on the lips, you return it wholeheartedly, admitting defeat with a huff.

Xander then hurries to provide you a cloth to clean yourself when he withdraws from your aching sex, sitting back on the edge of the bed as he looks you over. Knowing full well his intention, you impatiently break the silence to hopefully smudge off the smug expression of his face.

“ _What?_ ” curt, to the point.

“I’d say it’s now too late for your meeting… Not that you could present yourself disheveled like that,” the beautiful bastard smiles that beautiful smile of his, well aware of his doing.

“You don’t say…” you poke our tongue at him, powerless to do anything else.

“Although I wouldn’t mind everyone seeing the evidence of my… effect on you,” he slips back under the covers with you, spooning your smaller frame with his muscular one, “however…” his lips skim gently over the lobe of your ear, “I plan on keeping you in bed _all_ day with me… And all night if your stamina allows you.”

You immediately open your mouth to protest, but Xander is faster than you: his mouth ensnares yours again, and you know exactly that -even though you know where this is going- you’ll be powerless to stop him… Not that you ever earnestly resist him –but that’s something he needn’t know, lest you spend your whole life in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall never say it enough: thank you for reading :D!


End file.
